


glasses

by orphan_account



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just a lasik surgery, really, but why does Myungsoo look at him as if he is going to go through a life-endangering surgery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	glasses

Howon eyes Myungsoo who is eyeing him with sad puppy eyes, feeling a little unsettled since the visual has been eyeing him like that for a few days, ever since Howon announced to the boys that he is going to get a lasik surgery. The others cheer him on, Woohyun even said that he should have done that since a long time ago, but Myungsoo was being weird about it.

Howon didn’t understand, really. He didn’t ask—when he got a chance to talk to Myungsoo he always forget to ask and all of them had been busy with schedules to think about anything else.

Now, though, several hours before he would get his surgery, Myungsoo suddenly showed up in his, Sunggyu, and Dongwoo’s apartment, sat on the sofa and just watched Howon moving around. Sunggyu and Dongwoo went to their musical’s rehearsal so Howon was alone—he would be grateful for Myungsoo’s presence if only the boy would actually speak instead of staring at Howon like Howon would disappear from his life soon.

Really. It’s just a lasik surgery, really, but why does Myungsoo look at him as if he is going to go through a life-endangering surgery?

“Okay, talk.” Howon finally says, tired after being stared at for almost an hour, taking a place beside Myungsoo and looking at him intensely.

“Eh?” Myungsoo blinks, looking surprised that Howon actually notices that he is staring. Howon wonders if Myungsoo never realizes how obvious he actually is. Myungsoo is an open book, sometimes too open that people could hurt him because of that.

“You have been staring sadly at me for almost an hour—no, for days.” Howon tells him as if Myungsoo doesn’t know that, “and I have checked, you don’t look at the others like that, so tell me, is there anything wrong with me?”

Myungsoo is bewildered, Howon could tell from his expression and the way he avoids looking at Howon.

“Umm…there is nothing wrong,” Myungsoo frets, “It’s just…you are going to get lasik.”

“Yes, and so what?” Howon asks again because that answer doesn’t really answer his question.

“You’re not going to wear glasses anymore,” Myungsoo says, turning his head from Howon. “You look really good wearing glasses.”

Howon bursts into laughs, finally understanding what Myungsoo’s saying. Myungsoo buries his face in his hands, embarrassed of what he’s saying. Myungsoo told him, a long time ago, that he looks better with glasses (“—no, it’s not like you don’t look good not wearing them, it’s just you look really good with them—ah, just forget it.”) and now that Myungsoo tells him that again, Howon understands.

Myungsoo is disappointed that he couldn’t see Howon wearing glasses anymore.

“You should have just told me that instead of looking at me like that,” Howon ruffles Myungsoo’s hair affectionally, something that he barely does. Sometimes, Myungsoo is unbelievable. “I need the surgery, it’s a bother to put on eye contacts everytime I have to go out.”

Plus, his vision has gotten worse.

“I know,” Myungsoo says, finally looking up again, “Still…”

“I could still wear glasses, you know, I could just borrow Woohyun’s fake ones,” Howon tells him. He doesn’t like using eye glasses, it was a bother. But he could do that once or twice if that could make Myungsoo happy.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I think I will miss wearing glasses so wearing it once or twice is fine.”

Myungsoo smiles, finally not looking so sad again. Howon smiles too, because it’s hard not to smile when Myungsoo is smiling. It’s like magic and Howon is enchanted by it.


End file.
